Coffee on Wednesday
by crazy-mutt
Summary: What has Fate got to do with two souls in a fastpaced society? A disastrous meeting at a cafe, an awkward confrontation on a moonlit night...and it all happened on Wednesdays. NaruSasu
1. January 31, 2007

* * *

"Good morning…hey, it's you Naruto!! How ya been? "

"It's been great Ted! Thanks! Hey, is there anyone on my table?"

"Nope, you always come on Wednesdays. It's always vacant for ya. So, the usual?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks man."

"No prob. Be right in a jiffy!"

It's every time I enter this café it's always the same scene. Ted comes and greets me cheerfully like the old times in college and I, as the recipient, answer back with as much fervor as the latter. Ted and I have been buddies since college. I totally forgot "why" we actually hung out before. I think it was because of some girl…?

I flopped down the soft three-seater sofa, something I totally love about this place. Usually, one wouldn't find any other café having that warm aura of home every time you step inside. A lot of café's I've been to had stiff leather chairs that I do find uncomfortable. I just couldn't stand stiff etiquette. I'm more of the laid back type—in that direction, thank you.

Ahhh, the bread has arrived!! The heavenly aroma of freshly baked garlic bread just brings my tummy-a-tumbling-- another plus to my book, if you ask me. This place always serves fresh baked bread to each table with a customer. It's like a way of saying "Welcome Home…" or something like that.

I grabbed a piece and gingerly nibbled on the crusty sides. Yum! The rich flavor of garlic and fresh herbs coat my tongue in all its glory. It's just intoxicating as it is.

I shoved the piece into my mouth. _Too hot, too hot!!!_

"Stupid, stupid , stupid….." inwardly I had to curse myself. Yup, that's what you get for being a pig….. I grabbed the glass brought along with the bread and quickly downed the entire contents. Honestly, I always wondered why they always give me a glass of water each time the bread is brought before me. Must be waiter's instinct…..

Panting, I wiped the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Jesus, that was too hot to handle!! I must look like a dehydrated dog in this state!! _That's minus 10,000 points for me…(sigh)_

I looked at the room around me. Only a few tables were occupied and those were found on the opposite side I'm sitting at. Thank God they seemed to be too caught up in their own conversations that they failed to notice my dilemma, otherwise…

**HEADLINES: Cute blond guy chokes on hot bread---DEAD!!!**

"Hey, Naruto. Here's what you came here for--Black coffee and a slice of Heavenly chocolate cake. I just added the cherry on top to cheer you up, hehehe."

"Um, thanks, Ted. Hey, is Temari around?"

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…Just haven't seen her lately."

"Okay…Well, I better get to the other orders. Just hand the bill to Chase by the counter once you're done.. He wants to talk to you about something…"

"Sure, I'll do that…" I watched Ted walk to the table where a couple was seated. The man was pointing to the menu about something while the girl just continued on checking the menu. They were…._who's blocking my view? What the hell?_

In front of me was just….black. A Black cotton polo shirt is blocking my view-- to be precise. _The nerve of this guy to stand in front of me!! Doesn't this guy have any manners? _

"You're sitting in my chair…"

"Whaa…Excuse me?" I quickly looked up to the sound of the voice. If there's one thing I hate…it's someone with…perfectly deep onyx….eyes? _Shit, what the hell was that about?_

Deep pools of ebony met my frigid sapphire gaze. I couldn't help but feel drawn to those depths….it's just mesmerizing.

"I said, you are sitting in my chair…" that deep male voice repeated.

As if broken out of a trance, I snapped back into reality. This time, I let my gaze wander into the features that just corrupted by Wednesday morning. In front of me stood the 21st century version of Narcissus—a pale but flawless complexion, deep obsidian eyes that fit perfectly well with his chiseled face, pink thin lips that line his face, and midnight black hair that softly adorn his temple, a sleek pale neck gives way to more exposed flesh as the first few unbuttoned parts of the shirt provide a good view of the hard muscle behind it. A swimmers body focuses before me as his tucked-in shirt softly hugs the outline of his physique. Black jeans with a large buckle belt and black shoes complete the godly look. All in all---this guy was the bomb!!! _I'm just giving you the details. I'm not gay or anything though…._

Straightening myself, I sat up with as much dignity as I have. I looked at him in the eye and….

"I'm sorry sir. But I still haven't finished my meal. Perhaps you could find another table as there are still a lot unoccupied." I stated calmly in my most business-like manner. After all, I am a businessman.

A small vein popped up on his forehead. This is gonna get nasty….

"For the last time—SIR—" the guy said that word with as much venom as a rattlesnake. "…you are sitting in my chair. Leave."

What the fuck?! Is this guy PMS-ing? _I can't believe the nerve of this guy! He's the one who walks up to me and demands me to get out. For, Christ's sake—I've been sitting in this exact table for almost a year and here he comes with that stupid demand.. Forget I said the guy was a bomb. This one here is one mighty load of SHIT!!!_

I calmly stood up and faced the man. Seems we are almost of the same height--a 6-footer by the looks of it. I glared…

"Mister, I have been sitting here for 7 minutes already. I made my reservations with the waiter and made sure no one was booked here. Now, if you would please wait for your turn, I would gladly offer you the table once I'm done." _To hell with this guy…._

It seems the more I tried to defend my right as a customer, the more this idiot got agitated. I could see his knuckles fisted at his sides ready to strike. I just hoped he would have enough decency not to hit me at a public establishment.

By now, our "little argument" had gathered a little crowd of on-lookers. _More like eaves-droppers to me…._Each pair of eyes rested on the both of us.

"Oh God. Are they gonna start a fight or something…?"

"Hey, what's going on here? Is there a problem?"

"Are those two friends mommy?"

"No, dear. Just go back to your seat. Look, the ice cream's here…"

"Oooh, the blond one's cute but the brunette is hot."

"No you silly. They're both hot!! I just hope they'd start making out…"

_Eww, did I just hear that…? I'd never make out with someone the likes of him!!!_

I tried to compose myself but my demeanor faltered from the unnerving gazes of both the on-lookers and the man before me. It was just plain---weird. I'm supposed to be composed in front of different people considering I'm working with people in the profession I am in but in this scenario, there's just something about him that makes me….

"It seems we have gathered a crowd over our petty issue." I glazed my eyes towards the brunette.

The man snarled. _What the…?_

"Í don't give a damn whether people are watching us! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CHAIR!!" and with that a fist came flying towards my face.

I saw the hand coming towards me and I knew I had to do something. I quickly ducked and found another fist going for my abdomen. Raising both arms, I used them as a form of shield to lessen the impact. _BAM!_ That punch had hurt!!! If I hadn't protected myself, I would have been lying on the floor clutching my stomach in agony.

A sense of rage and fury flared up in me. This has gone too far!!! If I can't talk some sense into him, then I'll just pummel some sense into him!!! On a crouched form I quickly assessed my next move. Using my flexed knee as a spring, I launched myself at the man before me. Head first, I collided with his stomach with a loud _Oomph!!_

The man quickly grabbed a fistful of my golden locks and forcibly yanked my head away from the aching abdomen before delivering a punch right in my left cheek. The force of the punch sent me staggering a few feet away. Shaking my head out of my contusion, I delivered a right jab right in his kisser causing the idiot to stumble back. Before he could make out the damage, I launched on him for the second time, knocking the wind out of his lungs. This gave me enough time to straddle his hips in place and pin his hands: one over his head and one behind his lumbar section. Now I had him in restrained. Unconsciously, I had managed a quick assessment of the outcome. Our breathing was hoarse and ragged. Sweat wallowed in blood and saliva covered our bruised lips. The man before me was hyperventilating. His nostrils flared in every expiration. His eyes were narrowed and constricted. His normally pale cheeks adorned a fiery flushed exterior, but none of those contained the real shock.

We were in a very "compromising" position. I was on top of him, straddling his legs and restraining his arms in an also compromising manner. This allowed me little space for privacy. Our faces were only centimeters apart and I could feel each warm breath on my skin. I assume he does feel that too. If people came in on us in this manner-that is, if they missed the fight, they would have cheered for a torrid make-out session between two men. _It's a wonder how easily people are pleased…_

I slowly took in huge gulps of air. The man really packed a punch. His punches were uncoordinated but powerful. If he were thinking straight, he would have easily overpowered me.

"Get Off Me!!" the man below me snarled

"Like hell I would!! Do you think I'm dumb enough to let you go after what you've done to me? Suck it up you prick, you ain't getting anywhere!!" my voice came out hoarse and dry. _Just like after having sex, it's just the scenario that changed….._

The man glared at me and if looks could kill, I would have been buried billions of feet below ground. Too bad he's in the wrong position….

"Just let me go!!""

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled at him "…now give me one damn good reason why you punched me in the first place. What the hell is wrong with you? "

"You son of a bitch!! Let me---" the man still struggled below me. He knew this was a losing battle---here he was pinned to the floor and vulnerable. And now, he's making demands to let him go. I don't think so.

"Give me one fucking reason why you lashed out you prick! Just so you know, I was talking to you civilly before you went berserk on me. A lot of people can attest to that.."

I heard murmurs around me from the on-lookers. It seems they agreed to what I said. I really did talk to him civilly. I had every right to question him on his brash actions….

"Fine!! I had a bad day, then you completely ruined it just because you wouldn't budge out of that fucking table you…" the man was seething in anger but…

"Just a bad day? Just a fucking bad day? You insolent prick!! If you have a bad day, don't go lashing it out on people like we were to blame. So what if you have a bad day?! A lot of us do maybe even worse that what you're having. But you know what..? That stupid little show of yours just goes to show how uncivilized you really are." I spat every single word on his bruised face. I didn't care if I was involuntarily spitting in his face. He deserved it.

The glare on his face softened a bit before it hardened once more but this time his voice was more…. soft, more like a whisper.

"Just please let me go…Please.." the guy was avoiding my gaze while he spoke. Could he be ashamed of himself for acting so brash? What's with the sudden self-pity act?

I slowly loosened my grip on his arms before he placed them on his heaving chest. I slowly got off him and lent him a hand to help him up—but he never took my offer. Instead, he steadied himself with his arms and legs, though shakily, and stood up. He never looked at me in the eye nor even in my direction. He just stared at the floor before whispering " I'll be leaving now….". And with those said, he turned to his heel and made a beeline run for the door. The guard opened the door for him, watching him turn around the corner and disappearing for good….

All around me were hushed murmurs. Again it was making me queasy. The incident was over and the moment was gone. Everything was back to normal. However, my usual dining spot was a total wreck. The table was tumbled over and its contents on the floor. A glass lay shattered with its contents spilled on the black marbled floor. Cake smudges were over the couch, table and floor. _I didn't even touch the cake!! _All in all, my very own portion of the café was in chaos.

I quickly asked Ted, who was beside me busy cleaning up the mess, as to how much damage I would be paying for. He just gave me a warm smile and told me not to worry about it. It was only a glass and a plate that got extinct ( stupid Ted jokes…) so no major damage.

"Yo Naruto. You might wanna wash up before you leave. And please, take off that shirt! It's got blood stain. People might take this café as a rough house as soon as they see you. They might think were torturing customers for their bills." Ted placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You can use my shirt. I brought an extra. Its about the same size as you so you shouldn't worry. After you clean up, I want you to head straight back home.. Got that? This time, Ted has his hands on his hips while holding the mop in his left.

I gave Ted my smallest grins before saying…

"Yes mother. I promise…" That earned me a slap on the back. Ted was smiling again. I had to be thankful for having a friend like him.

"Yeah, seriously, thanks Ted."

"Yeah, yeah. Just treat me out next time as payment got that?"

"Whatever…"

I slowly trudged my ass to the washroom. Looking into the mirror, my lip was broken and slightly bleeding. My left cheek was slightly swollen and was starting to darken. Not good when you're a flirt…. I gently cupped my swollen cheek and flinched at the contact. It stung like hell. That guy was a sure punch! I splashed water on my face and patted it dry. Once I exited the washroom, Ted was outside holding the spare shirt for me to wear.

"Here ya go hotshot. Put these on and give me those shirts. I'll wash them for ya. I'm going to the laundry mat after my shift and it's more convenient that way. I'll just send it to ya once it's clean…" Ted said holding out the shirt.

I took off the offending shirt over my head. This caused Ted to Wolf-whistle…

"Naruto-my boy! That is some nice piece of shit… You work out a lot?" Ted remarked having seen my exposed half.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think you're turning gay Ted. And yes, I work out but only sometimes…" I smirked at how I coolly answered him.

Ted was sporting a cute blush on his cheeks at the comment but decided to play along by punching me in the unaffected arm. I just laughed this off and went out of the café.

The walk home was pretty eventful. I may have looked like I spaced out or something to the other people since they were giving me this weird look on their faces, I was just thinking about the incident back at the café. The way things progressed into a bloody struggle and how that guy looked like shit after I said the words "uncivilized" to him. He just looked so….broken.

_What the hell am I thinking? Normally, people would talk shit about the person who just ruined their day. But look at what I'm doing? I'm mulling over the other guy's emotions…_

But why do I feel guilty? Was it the hurt that flashed in his eyes the moment I uttered those words? I just don't know. The guy has just officially become my puzzle-my enigma. Usually, guys like him would throw me off and squabble about some random cuss word and storm off. But that brunette was different…Just something after those words haunted me…but what?

I didn't notice I was standing in front of my apartment door already. Hehe, time sure does fly fast when you're busy. I fished out my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

Ahh, HOME SWEET HOME. Nothing beats the comfort your own home provides after a long tiring day. A slipped out off my shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Heading for the kitchen, I grabbed a coke from the fridge and gulped down the contents. Feeling partially full, I decided it was time I hit the sack.

I lazily flopped onto bed, grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it with as much strength as a grizzly bear. Snuggling up to the softness, I closed my eyes and made myself comfortable. But something bothered me. I slowly peered over my half-lidded eyelids and noticed something on the sheets. _Wet stains? Is the roof leaking? It couldn't be since this is in the second floor. It could be sweat though…_

But then again it reminded me of tear stains………

HOLY SHIT!! I JUST REMEMBERED… THAT GUY WAS CRYING…

* * *

I couldn't stop the tears from falling fast. I was shaking uncontrollably even when running at top speed. Why did this day have to end this way? Why am I so affected by those blonde's words? 

_Uncivilized, prick, idiot,…..these words haunted me until today. And that stupid blonde had to make me remember.._

I just had a bad day, that's all. My brother called me up telling why I didn't show up at the meeting of the board of directors. The meeting was supposed to discuss the transferring of authority from my father to us brothers. The meeting was set weeks ago and today was the day. They had to make some valid excuse to those old geezers about my absence and try to reschedule everything.

It wasn't my fault I couldn't make it. My stupid car got hit by some stupid cab driver who was later found drunk. My cell phone was on low battery and couldn't make or receive calls. When I tried calling a cab, I found out I didn't bring my wallet with me. I tried withdrawing some money only to find out my ATM card already expired. Only my credit card was my only hope. I was frustrated. I was pissed. And most of all, I was hungry.

After my brother called I went to a café I used to visit for afternoon tea. The place was only serving a few customers so it was a good sign for me, I think. When I told the waiter I would be on my usual table, he quickly apologized that someone was using it right now and if I may, could just sit some place else. I was infuriated!! I always go to this café and always get what I want.

I marched up to the table mumbling profanities under my breath. All I saw was yellow hair sticking out in odd angles since the person was looking at a distance.

Stepping in line of view of the guy, I demanded my seat back. A stunned silence followed.

Was this guy even listening to me? He seemed to pause before gazing towards me. I glared at this total idiot who was now….. looking at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. _Oh my God! Here I go again…._

This guy was beautiful. And to think I thought an idiot resembled those really ugly specimens of the human gene. But this guy…

Golden-yellow hair adorned his head making him stand out in my opinion, the bluest eyes I've ever sees compared to my boring black ones, a flawless golden-tan complexion only movie stars have the privilege, pink pouty lips that just scream "_KISS ME_", a slender tanned neck that snakes down to a muscular chest and torso. His powder-blue button-up shirt that softly hugs his body gives him that _Oh-so-Sexy _look. Black slacks and shoes just go to show he is a man of power. _God Damn! I'm getting hard!!_

But instead of a simple greeting I had in my mind, my stupid mouth just uttered the words of chaos. Then everything fell into place. We were punching each other's lights out inside the café. People made no move to stop us knowing they'd get hurt too. A strong punch to my lips knocked me off guard temporarily. That was the moment he pinned me down on the ground in one of the most compromising positions known to mankind!!!

_The blonde SEX GOD is straddling me!! All blood rushed to the netherworlds and breaking the limits. I was sweating really badly now. I was praying "Please don't let it show, please don't let it show…" but he just wouldn't give in. The more I struggled the harder it was to keep my cool. _

The stupid blonde was asking a lot of questions for someone his "nature". Some straight-to-the-point questions they were. Annoying as it was, I just wanted him to shut up!! When I told him my little story, he just hammered my existence with his words….

"_**Just a bad day? Just a fucking bad day? You insolent prick!! If you have a bad day, don't go lashing it out on people like we were to blame. So what if you have a bad day?! A lot of us do maybe even worse that what you're having. But you know what..? That stupid little show of yours just goes to show how uncivilized you really are." **_

****

I am not uncivilized…I am not uncivilized…I am not uncivilized…

After that, all I remember is running like my life depended on it. A part of me just shattered upon hearing those words. UNCIVILIZED…

That's what my brother often said to me…. That's what my father always said to me… That's what people always say to me…. uncivilized….

And now, I have finally confirmed what the world thinks of me….

I stumble on my knees as I feel exhaustion take over me…. All I can see now is the ground…Running has always been my only escape but now here I am…facing the earth that scorned me-that loathed me…._It just goes to show that dust belongs to dust…._

I slowly heave myself up but due to utter exhaustion and flopped back on my back.

Here I am facing the sky….Trickles of muddied and blood-soaked tears streaming down my bruised face. I was a mess… A mess I despised and I despised myself for being so weak…

Pain and the sheer pressure of stress were slowly carving their way to me…I couldn't fight it. I closed my eyes…A feeling of wetness graced my marred face…

"Is it raining?--------------MOM, ARE YOU CRYING TOO?"

Sleep was slowly winning…I couldn't help it any longer. I was losing this internal battle. I was losing my only solace…..But before I could surrender to my self…

I could faintly hear the words…..

"You again….Hey what are you doing… Hey, hey, wake up…."

It was then I felt my world go blank…….

* * *

**Author's Note: I deleted the first fanfic for this. Hope you enjoy this folks. Please Read and Review... I dont mind criticism. It will always be constructive criticism to me..hehehe**

**Ciao!!!**


	2. The Aftermath: February 1

* * *

"IT'S 6:00 YOU IDIOT!! TIME TO WAKE UUUUP!!!!...JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAAAAY….."

_It's that blasted alarm again…Aaargh! Why do keep forgetting to change that stupid ringtone?Fuck! Now it's giving me a headache…._

Groggily, I sat up from my bed, dusting the morning crusts out of my eyes. I was definitely sleep deprived. My mind was in a state of chaos. The whole night that stupid idiot from yesterday was running in my head making me so confused. Why didn't I just dream about the meeting I'd be having today…._Holy crap! That stupid meeting IS TODAY!!_

Jumping off from bed, I made a mad dash for the bathroom, stripped off everything and dove under the freezing cold water.

"Motherfucker! Why can't anyone just invent instant heaters!"

"Hey Naruto! Quit shouting obscenities so early! We have kids here!!" shouted a voice from the kitchen…

"Shut up Hinata! Have you forgotten it's that bloody meeting today? And correction…WE DON'T HAVE KIDS!!" well, that brought a smile to my lips….

"Well, at least don't cuss around too much. Otherwise, I'd have to shove soap down that throat of yours…" _Well that's Hinata for you…a mother hen in her own little ways…_

After lathering up with my favorite _Mane 'n Tail _shampoo and conditioner and rinsing off with _Olay _bath soap, I quickly grabbed anything my arms could reach and wrapped it around my waist. I hopped out of the bathroom and headed straight for the kitchen to grab some toast then get ready for work, hoping I'd be able to do two things at a time.

I didn't even bother wearing my slippers and to hell with the water works on the floor. I was in panic mode….

The sight of the kitchen showed Hinata making some bacon and eggs on the stove while some hot coffee and some fresh toast were placed on the table. I managed to grab a piece of toast when Hinata suddenly blurted…

"You know, you sure are in a hurry today…." she mused over her shoulder. I didn't know if she was smirking or whatever…I didn't care…

"I'm in no mood for metaphors dear. For someone who does work with me at the office, you sure seem calm about this…" I quickly shot back from the halls. I was running for dear life!!

"Hehehe, I should be. Isn't today supposed to be the annual sportfest?"

_Sportfest? I don't have time for stupid sportfests.. This is a Do or Die situation! Those old timers are gonna choke me to death even if I'm a second late…_

"Yeah, so what about it…" I bet she could hear me jumping around my room trying to put in my pants…and polo shirt at the same time!!!

"So…" I think she just paused for dramatic effect.."…Mr. Takeshi cancelled the meeting and moved it next Wednesday. Don't tell me you've forgotten about that…"

"WHAAAAAAT? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? SINCE WHEN?"

I dashed towards the kitchen. _No way could she be kidding about that! This was one important meeting not to be delayed! We have to…. _

"Oh Naruto, we're not even lovers! Don't come to me looking like that…" the stupid bitch was giggling at me. _What the…_

Here I was in my half-done state…An unbuttoned white polo shirt, a pair black pants that was not even zipped up showing ( _let's not get to that, shall we?_ ), a necktie slung over my head, shaving cream dripping off my nose and chin, a face full of moisturizing cream and toothbrush hanging off my mouth…The whole sight? Priceless….

Finally registering my "seductive" state, I quickly hid behind the only thing I never thought I would ever thank for saving me…the refrigerator.

Composing myself from the earlier embarrassment, I cleared my throat…

"Hinata, are you sure about what you said? I mean, you're not kidding, are you? Look, if ever I did anything to you…" I was stammering by now. How I wanted to die…

"No, silly. Mr Takeshi cancelled the meeting yesterday. Did you hit your head or something? You were even kissing _Peechan, _Jessie's Chihuahua just coz the meeting was cancelled… "

"REALLY?"… I was definitely wide-eyed by now.. How could I forget that the meeting was cancelled? Perhaps this is some sort of crude joke she's playing on me…._Ha-ha-ha! Get out of the closet now Ashton! I know this is "Punked"…_

Only silence met my poor little ears….No cameras showed up…No Ashton out of the closet…I wasn't being "PUNKED"…This is definitely no joke…

I gulped the little bit of dignity I had left within me…_I absolutely forgot…CRAP!!!_

I was left dumbfounded, rooted to the floor like some dazed zombie…that is until Hinata came over to me and patted my head like a little boy….

"Aww, down't gow cwying now wittle boy..Mommy's gonna mayk ebwything awight…" she is one sadistic bitch…Good thing she didn't become my girlfriend when I asked her to…Just imagine the consequences…I'd be a crying wreck every time!!

I snapped out of my reverie….Without uttering a single word, I turned around and stomped my ass towards my room… I could hear that woman laughing ass off like her life depended on it. _How I wish I could just break off that neck of hers!!!_

"Stupid bitch…Making me worry about that stupid meeting…didn't even bother telling me in the morning…" I muttered under my breath.. I quickly finished whatever "unfinished" business I still had before I stepped out of my room ready to start the day—with a scowl permanently plastered on my face.

It absolutely greeted Hinata's sickeningly sweet smiling face, with those pale lavender eyes gleaming in mirthful humor…._DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!!!_

I believe she finally noticed my "happy" exterior and quickly, her face changed from amused to concern in a matter of nanoseconds…

"I'm sorry honey...But you just seemed so in the moment back then. Besides, how could I know you've forgotten about it? You were so ecstatic yesterday that I thought you'd like, cherish it for eternity…I'm sorry…" her voice was filled with concern. I couldn't stay mad at her all day, right?

My scowl softened knowing she never meant it in the first place, but I stood my ground—though in a squeak….

"I don't know why I actually forgot about that meeting. I guess my mind just drifted off someplace and totally forgotten about it…I didn't mean to get mad at you. I'm just frustrated at myself."

"I know honey…Can you tell me about what's bothering you? Maybe I can help…."

I smiled at her. I always know all her intentions mean no harm. She just wants to help at every opportunity she can—she's one pure woman and that's what I like about her…However, I just shook my head at her…

"Okay…" Hinata comfortingly stroked my left cheek. Involuntarily, I nuzzled towards the gesture, softly rubbing my cheek against her touch.

Hinata giggled. "You really remind me of a fox. How cute! I just don't know why you still don't have a girlfriend by now…"

Glaring at her, I shot back. "Well, if you hadn't dumped me at the first place, I wouldn't be single now, would I?"

That earned me a punch in the arm. _Ouch! Can't this girl be any gentler…._

"I told you a thousand times already. You're just not my type. Besides, I only see you as my little brother… Now get your ass going before I kick you out of the window.."

"Yes mother…." I quickly made a beeline for the door before I heard the sound of a large object hitting the door as it closed. _Whew, that was so close! The last time that happened, I was sent to the Emergency Room for a major contusion caused a flying pillow. How that happened—don't ask…._

Whistling while going down the stairs, I tried to fish out my car keys out of my pocket. That happy scene just ended when…

"CRAP! I left my car at the café!!"

Two minutes later…I could be seen running to the café's parking area. Ted was there though, leaning on the car's hood. _I wonder what he wants now…_

As I neared the car, Ted waved at me…

"Hey Naruto. This is a new record! Only two minutes! The last time this happened, you were here by 5.." Ted had this silly grin plastered on his face.

"Wha…" –pant- "are you…" –pant- "talking about…" –pant- -pant-

"Hehehe, I called Hinata wondering where you were already. She told me you left at 6:10 and now it's 6:12. That's a record. Hehe, here's your shirt by the way. I cleaned it up and pressed it already so you shouldn't worry. Oh, and about that dinner you owe me…Pick me up at 7 tonight. I'll be home by then. I gotta tell you something."

"Wa-wa-wait…You and Hinata bet on me? How could you! I thought you were my best friend…"

"Oh, cheer up, buddy. It's only a bet. So 7 tonight, 'kay… Don't be late."

"Hey, you didn't specifically say it was dinner. It was…"

"Come on, we don't get to hang out as often as we used to chum. It'll be like old times…."

"Fine, 7 pm. Where do you want to go?"

"You decide…." and with that Ted disappeared behind the door.

I just don't get why Ted insists on going early for work and working like a waiter at work—HE OWNS THE GOD DAMN PLACE!! Well, at least I get discounts, hehehe.

I stepped inside the car and drove my way towards work.

I finally arrived in front of Maelstrom Corporation, the largest software manufacturer and research facility in the entire globe. We produce 60 percent of the total computer software in the market. Our company also manufactures 50 percent of the total gaming software available on the market. The company houses also the largest research facility that is also dedicated to conducting both basic and applied research in computer science and software engineering. In adjunct to this, Maelstrom Research also collaborates openly with colleges and universities worldwide to broadly advance the field of computer science. So , what you may ask is my puny role in this humongous institution?

Simple…. I, Uzumaki Naruto, work as the **Chief Software Architect **and **President of the Entertainment and Devices Division**. That means, I personally handle all software research and development, including the hard-ass games you find in the market. And also, all concerns about the development of new gadgets and the latest research concerning software development goes to—ME. _So all you peons BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR LEADER…(inserts maniacal laughter…)_

I stepped out of my car and handed the agent my keys…

"Good Morning Mr. Uzumaki. You're early today…"

"Hehehe, can't I be early once in a while Mitch? Hey, has Mr Takeshi arrived already?"

"Nah, you know he always comes late…"

"Hahaha, I forgot..Well, I better head upstairs otherwise Ino is gonna rip my head off….."

Well then, here I am, dressed in my business suit and waiting for the elevator. I fidgeted with my watch before stepping inside. I pressed the 27th floor for the Software division, where Mr Nara Shikamaru, my **Assistant Chief Software Architect** would probably be.

Stepping out of the elevator, I was greeted by Ino, my secretary for the Devices and Entertainment Division, informing me of the calls she received when I was still not around.

"Good Morning Mr. Uzumaki. Mr Takeshi's secretary informed me that the report on the software and research development this month is due today and he's expecting it in his desk by noon. The secretary of the CEO of Maelstrom International informed that their reports on their ongoing research on Microtechnology and robotics will be faxed at 3 'o clock this afternoon. And umm, sir, about the last call I received…" Ino was suddenly quiet after this…

"Yes, is there a problem with the last message?" I inquired.

"Umm, Mr. Uchiha Itachi requests your presence at the opening of their **Research and Development Division** this coming Wednesday, February 7. He said and I quote…" it would be an honor to have the **2006 Person of the Year by PC magazine** and the latest addition to **the InfoWorld Hall of Fame** as our guest". Of course, you wouldn't be doing any speeches there. He informed you would only be there to assess their development…"

"Is that all Ms. Yamanaka? Kindly inform his secretary I will be there. And, could you please leave a message for the Interactive Divisions chief that I will be meeting him this 5 pm concerning the software add-on. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else I can do?" Ms Ino was still writing things down on her clipboard..

"Well, there is one thing. Could you inform one of the attendants to get me 3 hot black coffee down at Starbuck and a couple of garlic bread. And oh, you could take the rest of the day off. It seems a certain someone has some plans for your special day today… Could it be a lazy genius if I'm not mistaken…?" I saw out of the corner of my eyes the light blush adorning the pale cheeks of my beautiful secretary. I always knew she and Shikamaru had this thing going on for them.

"Oh, and before I forget…" I quickly fished something out of my pocket and handed it to Ino. " …Happy Birthday Ino!"

Ino looked like a cross-breed between shock and appreciation. She looked at the small box before her and then at my smiling face. As tears were slowly forming in her eyes, she latched herself onto me…

"Naruto, thank you so much! I really appreciate this…"

"Hey, hey, Ino. You shouldn't be so clingy to me. Shika might go berserk when he sees this…"

Between a few tears of joy, a small smile cracked on her lips.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that. He's to lazy for troublesome things, right?" she chuckled.

"Hehehe, Touché to that. Hey, better I better talk to loverboy now. He called me about something earlier…" I quickly left Ino to open up her present. After I rounded a corner, I could hear her scream…

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO, WHEN I DUMP SHIKA, YOU ARE SOO GOING TO BE MINE!!!" _Hehehe, I just gave her a diamond necklace and she's dumping Shika already? Wait till she sees what Shika has in store for her…I could be his Best Man then…or an uncle…_

Arriving in front of the research division, I gently placed my eye directly infront of a laser sensor before an automated voice confirmed my identity. A door clicked open and I stepped inside. Shikamaru was already waiting for me at the door so I didn't have the trouble of finding him. _Usually, it takes me 2 hours to find his sleeping form inside this maze!!_

"Oi, Uzumaki. We've finally made a breakthrough!!" Shikamaru's usually bored tone and expressionless eyes were brimming with excitement and mirth this time. I knew this was something big if Shika was acting this way…

"So…spill it out already…you know I hate thrillers…" it came it as a bored-out statement.

"Well, for starters, remember D.S.A.S?" Shikamaru mused childishly.

"Yeah, the Deoxyribonucleic Acid Scan Activating Sensor or DNA Scan Activating Sensor. What about…." This time, mind had registered everything… "…you mean, the system actually works? This system can finally derive single out the DNA strands in one single scan?"

"Yep, we finally did it!! The system no longer generates like an x-ray. The scan now shows the DNA pattern in a person cephalocaudally just by scanning. No need for tissue scans that stupid spies can easily acquire! Naruto, it's fool-proof! We have finally created the most accurate security sensor there is!! We have created history!!"

I watched Shikamaru jump up and down like a little boy—like he won a million bucks…Well, technically, we will be making more than just a million once this hits the market. Every single business will be buying it.

We were hugging, and crying and thanking God at the same time for the success we've just made. We actually spent 5 years developing this baby and finally, the result is a 100 percent success!

I actually spent the whole day trying the experiment on myself. Though it was only a prototype, I never actually thought it would work. This stuff really takes the whole cake! Shikamaru left me a few hours before noon to "sort things out" with Ino. _Hehehe, guess what they'd be doing by now…_

By the time I actually had gotten over the shock and excitement phase, it was then I noticed it was already 3 in the afternoon. So I quickly closed the software application and made sure everything was safe before I left the research facility to meet with the Head of the Interactive Division—which by the way is my very close friend, Hyuuga Neji. Neji is Hinata's cousin and she works as his Vice Head of the Interactive Division. I really don't get why Hinata chose to live with me since she has her family mansion along with her cousin. _But no, she had to stick with a place nearer to work that that just happened to be my place! I could still remember her telling me…"…I don't like very long travel times…" Hmmph! If I knew better, she chose a nearer place because she goes home late after clubbing!!_

The meeting with Neji was pretty much uneventful. We just discussed about the possibilities of enhancing the program and if we could perhaps modify some of its components to rival that of another company's. After tea and lemon cakes at his office, I quickly bade farewell before going home. I still had to pick up Ted for dinner( stupid Ted for bossing me around…)

I arrived home and quickly took a warm shower. After then a quick snack, then took out what I wanted to wear. I was going somewhere casual so no need to look flash and stuff. Dressed in a black button-up shirt with a large print of a red phoenix on the left breast area ( 2 of the top buttons left open for added effect, thank you…), black slacks and black shoes. All in all, I thought I looked sizzling hot!!

I arrived at Ted's pad 10 minutes to 7 pm. Pretty early if you ask me. I rung the doorbell a few times before Ted opened the door dressed in a black button-up shirt with a large print of a red phoenix on the left breast area with the 2 of the buttons left open, showing some skin, black slacks and black shoes. All in all, we are wearing----the EXACT CLOTHES!!!

..silence…..eyeing each other up and then down….

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING DIPSHIT?!"

Both of us screamed and pointed accusing fingers at each other. Wide-eyed and horrified, both of us stared in utter terror. _Please, we are not some dancing duo!!_

Silence…. until Ted chose the moment to speak…

"Umm, hehehe. Guess we both have the same taste in clothes." Ted scratched the back of head sheepishly.

"It seems so. But we're not going out looking like we are going on a Happy Twins Day. Since I'm picking you up, get dressed! And that's final!" I stressed my point by puffing out my chest.

"Meanie! Fine, just wait in the living room. I'll go get changed" With that Ted huffed and turned around to his bedroom. A few minutes later, he returned with a dark blue button-up shirt with random Japanese characters on the right chest. He remained with the pants and shoes. At least we didn't look like twins anymore.

We arrived at the restaurant while joking around like nothing happened. As soon as we ordered, Ted made one of the largest orders I've ever heard. His order? It could feed 3 large men!!

I just gave him a shrug while I gave the waiter my own order. While waiting, another waiter arrived with some warm jasmine tea. Thankful for the generous offer, we waved the waiter off and gently sipped on the refreshing drink..

"You, I do have something to tell you tonight…" Ted said while sipping on his tea.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that."

"Remember that guy you had a fight with the other day?"

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked. I wasn't intrigued or anything.

Ted gingerly placed his teacup on the table before locking eyes with me….that is before he uttered…

"I saw him unconscious in the park yesterday…."

* * *

_Where am I? Why is everything all white? Why….Urgh! My head hurts like hell…._

I slowly opened my half-lidded eyes to gaze around my environment. Once fully opened, all I saw was…pink?

"Thank God, you're finally awake Sasuke… You had me worried back there…" The pink blob suddenly spoke.

It was then when I finally registered who the blob was-it was Sakura, my ex-girlfriend.

"Why am I in the hospital? Sakura, did you bring me here?" I asked her.

She just shook her head. " No, someone did. Apparently, the guy who rescued you must've recognized you and brought you here. The staff here called me up after they found my calling card in your pocket. How are you right now? Feeling well?" She asked with every bit of concern in her voice.

I softly smiled at her and replied…"I'm fine Sakura. Thank you for visiting me. Is the guy who brought me here still around? I need to thank him though…"

"No, he left after the nurses took in. Perhaps he was in a hurry.." Sakura stated.

"I see. Can you please inform the doctor or nurse if I could leave already? I need to see Itachi." I pulled up my sleeves to scratch something.

"The doctor told me you can leave once you're awake. We'll just have to inform the billing about it. Wait here dear. I'll just do it. Rest okay?" Sakura brushed a few bangs out off my eyes lovingly.

The door suddenly opened and in came Itachi…

"How are you, Sasuke?" Itachi slowly made his way towards my bed.

"I'm fine brother. No need to fuss about it…" I said nonchalantly.

"Umm, I'll just finish the discharge papers for Sasuke. I'll just come back once it's done…Good bye Itachi." It seemed Sakura sensed a growing tension within the room. She knew how I loathed Itachi when he started acting concerned. It means he's up to something…. With that said, she quickly left the room and silently closed the door behind her with a soft _"click"._

Now that everything was silent, it was definitely suffocating me-literally. Itachi always had this effect of dominance over me. He slowly walked over to the chair and plopped down and crossed his legs.

Taking a look of the room around him, Itachi slowly spoke…

"You know, we're having the opening this coming Wednesday. We'll be having esteemed guests as well as the press on the event. You should know your responsibilities and obligations, little brother."

"I know about that. What about the meeting that's supposed to discuss the transfer of authority?" I asked.

Itachi shifted in his seat, then he glazed his eyes on me…

"About that? The board of directors, Father and I met this morning while you were….out. We explained to them your condition and agreed that we continue the meeting without you…" Itachi explained coolly.

"And, how did it go…?" I suddenly found my fingertips very interesting…

"The board and father agreed that the shares of the company will be divided in half. However, the board made the decision that your share of the company will be temporary under my control until you are …_mature enough."_

I instinctively clenched my fists. I knew all of them thought I was incapable of managing half the company by myself. That is why they agreed to hand over half the stocks to Itachi. _Why couldn't they just trust me this once? It was all "Itachi this, Itachi that…". There never was a "Sasuke"…and I think there never will be._

"You've been asleep for an entire day. It's almost 8. I better be going now. You should too."

With that Itachi promptly stood and walked towards the door. Before he grabbed the doorknob, he briefly turned around…

"Don't forget brother. You still have a lot of paperwork left at the office…" and then all I heard was the click of the door.

I sat there in stunned silence. I felt another burden well up inside me again. Another day tomorrow….Father will be watching me…The board will be watching my every move…I always feel being watched…

-Click-

"Sasuke, are you alright?" It was Sakura. It seemed she finally finished my discharge papers.

"Yeah, can we go now Sakura?"

"Sure, the nurse will just remove that I.V off your arm then we can leave. Umm, Sasuke…About your brother…"

"I don't want to talk about it, please…Just let it drop Sakura…"

Sakura sat on the left side of my bed and gave me a light squeeze. "It's okay Sasuke…I understand.."

"Thanks dear. What would I do without you…." I hugged her back.

Suddenly, she sprang up from the embrace. Wide-eyed but with a hint of humor in her eyes, she seemed to—look horrified?

"Sa-sasuke! You've gone _soft_ already? I can't believe it?! Bring me back my insensitive and hard-ass Sasuke!!.." She comically started pounding my chest with her so-called fists.

_What the fuck is this girl doing? Is she on crack?_

I immediately glared at her. Upon seeing my infamous "Uchiha Glare", she seemed to relax…_Stupid girl…._

"Whew, I thought I lost you deary…It wouldn't be you if you were not scowling or frowning or glaring or.." She said this with as much sugar in her voice.. _Ewww._

"Ha-ha, very funny Sakura. Just coz I suddenly went soft on you doesn't mean I like you." She lightly punched me in the arm.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Why you little jerk!" Sakura straddled me and started choking me-comically , of course.

"Ha-ha-ha, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Hey, stop that." Who would've thought an Uchiha could act like an idiot sometimes…

While we were "goofing" around…

"Ehem"

We suddenly stopped whatever stupid act we were doing and turned to the door. There stood the nurse, ready to remove the offending I.V line.

"Umm, I'm here to remove your I.V. sir, unless you're both busy at the moment. I can still…" the nurse said sheepishly.

Jumping off bed, Sakura straightened her dress before facing the nurse in a business-like approach. _You gotta love this girl…_

"That won't be necessary miss. You may proceed. We were just having fun…"

"Sakura, is it even necessary to attend that stupid opening?" I suddenly blurted out while she was driving me home.

"You see, Sasuke. This is supposed to be one of the shares Itachi was talking about. Though technically this is your share, Itachi will be managing it for a while until you've assumed position, which I think won't be too long from now.." Sakura said while keeping her eyes on the road.

"But—"

"Sasuke," Sakura slowly pulled over a red light. "…this party will do you good. You'll get to meet a lot of people you'll soon be working with. Good public relations, if I might say so." Then with a slight hint of malice, she slowly leaned towards me, gingerly placed her lips over my ear and seductively whispered…

"I heard…a lot of _HOT GUYS _will be there…"

_Hoo-boy..I should never have confessed to Sakura about my preferences. Now, she's gonna use it to black mail me!! I could clearly remember how it happened…_

_( FLASHBACK )_

* * *

_We arrived at my pad after the party at Sakura's parents. We actually had a blast considering I was practically labeled "anti-social"._

_The moment we entered the door, Sakura snaked her arms around my waist and started nibbling on my ears. It was sending shivers down my spine… She turned me around and immediately latched her lips onto mine._

_She was vicious. Like an animal hungry for flesh. She bit here, she mewled her and even smudged her gums with mine. Tongue against tongue…_

"_Sasuke.." her voice was raspy and lust-filled. "…how I've waited for this.. God, kiss me." She continued her attack on my lips. She definitely was a good kisser. _

_We unceremoniously landed on the couch. She immediately started grinding herself against me—she was giving herself away to me!! _

_The attacks intensified and her growing frustration was getting visible…_

_With a loud grunt, she latched her lips away from mine and stared at me in the eye with pure and raw lust. Slowly her fingers traced the outline of my collar before tearing the poor thing off. I was bare-chested in front of the woman who wanted me--who lusted for me. She immediately latched her lips on my neck while playing with my nipples. I let out a small groan. _

"_This isn't good…" _

_Again, Sakura heaved herself up. But this time, it was just getting started. She quickly unbuttoned her black dress to reveal the black bra she wore underneath. With a lust-filled smirk, the bra was gone…_

_Before me, Sakura bared it all. She lustfully squeezed her two soft breasts causing them to bounce before my eyes. Hard pink nipples awaited any hungry mouth close enough to devour them to blissful eternity. _

_She licked her lips in anticipation. She really wanted to do this. After 3 months of having this affair, she finally submitted herself._

"_Sasuke, I've waited so long to do this. I want it now. I want you so badly…."_

_My mind was brimming with countless consequences. What would happen to us after this? What should I do? Am I ready for this? But the dreaded question that popped up in my mind was…._

"_What about what I want?"_

_It was then Sakura found herself with my coat around her. She was puzzled beyond everything…Most of all, I could see the slightest bit of anger flare up in those emerald eyes…_

"_What's this all about Sasuke? Do you not want this? I'm giving myself to you, is this not what you want?" _

"_Sakura, I can't do this. I don't think I can do this…" I softly answered back._

_That hit a nerve. The next second could have proven deadly…._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS? I'M FUCKING OFFERING MYSELF TO YOU!! YOU—YOU ARE THE ONLY GUY I'VE EVER SUBMITTED MYSELF TO. MANY MEN WANTED ME- LUSTED FOR ME….BUT YOU!! WHAT ARE YOU—IMPOTENT?" Sakura was screaming by now. Her eyes showed so much fury that I never imagined she possessed. This was he time she reminded me of the Devil…._

_I just remained silent, knowing if I reasoned out—I'd be doomed. Sakura, noting my silence presumed the guilt I was having…_

"_You know what?…Fuck you Sasuke. I'm leaving…I can't believe I actually thought it was the right move. I was just fuckin' stupid to think like that!" She quickly picked up her dress strewn over the couch before heading for the door._

_Before she even reached the door, I quickly scrambled to my feet and rushed at her. I immediately wrapped around my arms around her as tight as I could. I didn't want her leaving…not now when I was beginning to break apart. I had to settle things right---even If it meant breaking her heart……_

"_Let go of Sasuke!! I said let go!! I'm leaving! What part of it do you not understand…?" Sakura was struggling beneath me. But I just kept my grip on her. I didn't want to let her go._

"_Sakura.." I whispered…" please understand what I'm about to say to you. And I hope you won't hate me for it…"_

_Sakura seemed to lessen her struggling underneath. That was cue. I turned her around so she could face me. I cupped her face with both hands and stared into those endless emerald pools…._

_With a deep breath, and a lot of courage….._

"_Sakura, ………I think I'm gay……"_

_She blinked, and blinked, and blinked, and then……smiled? What the FUCK!!!_

_This fucking girl was smiling at me?_

"_FINALLY!! God, That took a lot out of you, didn't it. I mean, I also had to make drastic measures to make you admit. Damnit! Ha-ha-ha, so you finally admit it?" she was jumping up and down before me…_

_I was stunned—immobilized--petrified—speechless—or whatever you call it…How did she…_

"_I..I—I mean…uh, you knew?" Nice move Sasuke…_

"_Of course silly!" Sakura was smiling like a little girl. "…you were so obvious, even when we first met. I already had this feeling you were gay. I just confirmed it a week ago at the beach party we had at Gaara's Miami resort. You weren't checking girls-Sasuke. You were checking out every hot guy!!"_

"_You already knew? Why didn't you confront me about it?" I sheepishly asked._

"_Ask you? Che, as if! You are the King of Denial, Sasuke. You'd never admit it. Look what it made me do…I had to resort to drastic measures to make you confess now, didn't I?"_

"_So, you're not angry at me?"_

_Sakura hugged me, surprisingly. _

"_Why would I be angry at you? Do I look angry?" She murmured underneath my chest._

_Feeling a sense of relief wash over me…I gently shook my head before I hugged her back.._

* * *

_( -End of FlashBack- )_

"So, you finished dreaming, Sasuke.." Sakura asked.

"Wha—I wasn't dreaming Sakura. I was just thinking, that's all." I quickly defended.

"Yeah----right…Denial King.. So, are you going there?" Sakura seemed to be pressing the matter.

"I don't know, Sakura. I usually don't do so well with crowds…"

"Well, to make you change your mind. Why don't I give you a little incentive IF you ever attend…" Sakura seemed to be hiding something..

I couldn't help but feel intrigued.

"What incentive?" I asked.

"Oh just some important guest for that night. Let's say a—HOT, STEAMY, and an ABSOLUTE SEX GOD. And the best part is…he's SINGLE."

Okay, that had me on my seat. Sounds interesting…

"Okay…" I mused.

Sakura stopped the car. Apparently, I was home already. She helped me with my things and escorted me to my room. She made sure everything was okay before she bade farewell.. As she neared the door, she turned to me and answered the very question on my mind about the mystery guy…

"Sasuke…….do you know UZUMAKI NARUTO?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehehe, that's chapter 2 folks. Hope you like it. And umm, to those who reviewed this fanfic—I THANK YOU.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ciao!!!**


	3. February 7: Naruto's Arrival

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so long. This chapter only focuses on Naruto alone. Usually, it's both Naruto's and Sasuke's POV's. This is only part 1, so dont worry too much, hehehe. However, there isn't much interesting stuffs here but Sasuke's POV will definitely be something to look forward to. **

**I have come to a conclusion that this story won't be having LEMONS since I don't know how to write M/M lemons coz 1.) I'm a guy and 2.) I'm not gay or homophobic, it's just my stupid friend made me write a NARUSASU fanfic. **

** But you know what guys, I actually enjoy writing this stuff even if it contains boy/boy love. Just PURE ROMANCE...**

* * *

-

-

"Why do you always insist on munching cookies while driving? You're putting crumbs on the seat covers!!" my dear, darling Hinata practically screamed at my poor little ears.

I took out the cookie I had dangling from the corner of my mouth. I stared into those flaring pale lavender eyes and smiled.

"But they're soo yummy, Hinata. Besides, my car's always clean everytime I use this baby…."

A vein popped up in her forehead. _Why's she pissed all of a sudden?_

"That's practically the point!! You don't want to hire maids to clean it up---I CLEAN THIS DUMP BY MYSELF YOU IDIOT!! WHY DO YOU THINK I SPEND A LOT OF TIME IN THE GARAGE, HUH? POSING NUDE?" _Hinata is definitely one smooth talker…So lady-like…_

I love feigning innocence. So I stared at her, with the widest eyes I could muster at the moment, looking shocked and scandalized….

"Why Hinata…you pose nude in the garage? Shame on you! What would your dead grandma do when she sees you with your boobs……_Aaaargh!! _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME WITH THAT FREAKING STILETTO? "

"Because you're acting like a dick! Now shove those blasted things down that bag or I'll crush your little friends goodbye!!" Hinata was still holding her stiletto, pointing its "love-stick" at my face. _God, this girl can be so scandalous sometimes…_

Reluctantly, I kissed the cookies on my lap good-bye (after a venomous glare that promised eternal torment from my _lovely _companion…) and lovingly placed them on the bag labeled "Cookie Monster".

Now that the deed was done, it seemed the _succubus _had finally gone dormant and comfortable settled on the plush seat cover. We were currently in my 2007 Cadillac CTS-V, one of my most loved cars of the moment. After that little argument, Hinata busied herself with staring out the window while I continued driving (and brooding about the loss of contact with my beloved confection).

The ride to the research facility was a long 20-minute ride ( _20 minutes is soo long….) _from the metropolis. Shrouded from the hustle and bustle of the city life by lush virgin forests, the facility promised complete and utter performance on its developments.

Earlier today, Ino called me up at home, informing me about the flow of the Opening Party. It was supposed to guest a lot of the most respected and dignified personalities in the fields of politics, business, science and the military. And obviously, the press had to wait outside to prevent any _unnecessary _moments.

I was expecting to be JUST a guest, but it turned out I'd be doing some little speech later on during the party. For my part, it was highly uncalled for. But seemingly, this suggestion came in the form of Mr. Uchiha Itachi….soooo, I couldn't refuse. I was supposed to give some dumb speech on the progress of Scientific Advances in Society, but I quickly told Ms. Ino to inform them I would only be making a simple _Congratulatory Address_ to the **Sharingan Corporation **on its arrival on the research and development field.

With that done and in place, I made myself look presentable for the party—as well as _desirable_. My usual spiky and untamed hair was now gelled and pulled back in place. A clean and shaven face, rimmed designer eyeglasses that bring out my aura of dominance, lip gloss for added effect (_…its common nowadays, you know…)_, a black tuxedo over a peach button-up shirt, the finest black leather shoes money can buy, and of course, a recent trip to the spa for the relaxing feel…. Just think of a Brad Pitt look-alike…hehehe.

We made our way to the front of the facility. A humongous steel structure hovered above a grassy hilltop overlooking the whole city. Beautifully landscaped trees and bushes give the institute the civilized look beyond the untamed wildlife. A huge fountain at the very entrance that gives visitors a more bona fide memory of nature made the view more splendid.. _But enough about silly descriptions….I'M SOOO HUNGRY!!!!_

I quickly shut the engine off, got out, sped to the other side of the car and opened Hinata's door before I walked her to the front…before giving the agent my car keys, of course. Hinata glared at me the whole time—that would translate to…_behave yourself you idiot._

Upon entering the building, I managed to scan the area before me. It seemed almost every important man and woman in the society of the elite were present. Men dressed in tux mixed with women dressed in fancy designer dresses, all floated around the main hall like busy ants. I looked to my left where Hinata had her other arm slung over mine and smiled. She seemed to notice me smiling and tightened her grip telling me to "_go with the flow_".

A man in a green tux stood behind a table where the guest lists were. He was busy greeting and chatting casually with the guests. Perhaps this was his job, no? I really don't fuss over minute details in every party or event, I mean, who does? The green and weird guy was so busy chatting that he never even noticed Hinata and I, who were standing infront of him, being checked on the guest list. Once he landed his eyes on me, he sort of spaced out for a second before finally registering who I was.

"Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure that you could come. Please enjoy the party. Mr. Uchiha Itachi is somewhat busy at the moment but he will be attending to you later on." the man in green smiled at me then glanced over to Hinata, who seemed to be looking for something inside her purse.

"Thank you. And you are…" I asked the guy with questioning eyes.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. My name is Maito Lee. I am the son and at the same time, the apprentice of my father Mr. Maito Gai. Perhaps you have heard of him?"

"Maito Gai, yes I know him. His research on Biological Weaponry focuses on the use of brute force and hand-to-hand combat through biologically enhanced soldiers seems too far-fetched…"

Lee seemed to slightly frown at this comment. I believe he trusts and believes in his father too much, that even slight misdemeanor concerning his father would be taken as a major insult. He seemed to be struggling for a smart-ass comeback but I raced him to it….

"…but for me, I'd consider it the most technologically advanced and most promising research this year. You can imagine what it can do to the military field. Though the society nowadays focuses on technologically-advanced weaponry as a means of defense and offense in any circumstance, however, what good is a weapon if the specialist is sabotaged? Mr. Maito, I believe that having both superior forms of weapons and its users could turn the tides of war. It would be an honor to meet your father, Mr. Lee." and then I flashed him my most charming smile…_sly fox._

Lee's earlier tension quickly subsided and was replaced with a sincere smile. I believe I have created a new…partnership.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki. Father would be pleased to hear that from you. Ah, please excuse me. I have been assigned to greet the guests. Please enjoy your stay…" with that he walked towards the new comers with another set of smiles.

"Hinata, are you okay?" I looked to my left to find her face pale and somewhat disturbed.

"No I am not okay. I'm absolutely famished! That Lee-guy practically held us off on purpose." she hissed.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I seemed too caught up in the conversation to notice. Would you like to eat now?"

"No thank you. I can pretty much take care of myself. Why don't you go to the next hall. I heard they're staging exhibits there." and with that she walked towards the buffet table where most of the women were found digging in.

At last, I was finally alone. Slowly, I reached for something from my inner pocket, trying to fish out something—that is, while making sure Hinata doesn't look my way. And slowly, I pulled out…

" Mr Uzumaki, I presume you don't like the food being served here." a silky voice seemed to have just reverberated from behind me.

"Ah, well, hehe, I, uh, I'm on a diet, you see. Low-carb. You know, lose weight and all." I sheepishly scratched the back of my head…_smooth._

"Hmm, last time I checked, _cookies_ were known for their high-fat and carbohydrate content, Mr Uzumaki. Perhaps I can persuade you into some caviar---Naruto?"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, I slowly placed my beloved friends back into my inner pocket before turning to the man before me and pouted.

"Fine you caught me, Ted. Happy now?"

"Whatever blondie. Hey, what are you doing here anyway? You don't seem too important to me…" _I just HATE that smirk. _

"Nah, just roaming 'round, that's all. Actually, I'm here to give some stupid speech on whatever it was." Ted shrugged. "…so, what brings you to this part of town? Oh, let me guess. You're a spy!!" _well, that stupid outburst caused some heads to glance and glare my way. Tsk, these people really don't know how to relax…_

"Hehehe, tough luck Naruto. Actually, I'm here to cater the whole event. Seems the guy loved my café that he immediately hired me. You know, you really should try my _Queso Royale _or the _Strawberry Crème Tart—_it's fab-o-licious!! Hey, I better be off now. Too many people to serve." giving me a playful punch to the side before grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

Looking around me, I noticed most of the men and women were new faces to me. Though I've been exposed to countless personalities in the past few years, well, that wasn't enough to compensate for the sheer number right now. It's like _I Don't Belong…_Maneuvering myself through the dense perfumed-bodies of social icons, I managed to find myself at a large painting of the _Mona Lisa _by Leonardo Da Vinci. _Its pretty weird as to why rich guys love to spend money on items not really needed, just for the mere purpose of showing-off._

I managed a couple of minutes in admiring the painting before a man stood up on the platform and went behind the podium to give some important message or something….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Sharingan Corporation would like to welcome the man who will someday bring this company to greater heights. A man of honor and wisdom, ladies and gentlemen, Mr Uchiha Itachi."

A booming applause erupted from the crowds of elites, young and old. Men wolf-whistled while most women went pale from _God-Knows-What ( I didn't think the self-proclaimed COMPOSED elites could be so vulgar and uncivilized….) _I was pondering the unintelligible actions shown by most of the guests when the recipient of those thoughts came up on stage and greeted everyone with one of the sexiest smiles ever been flashed throughout history! The said pale women almost dropped dead on the spot while the whistling men got slapped, kicked, punched, you name it-it happened, sort of thing just for trying to poke those in front of them by so-called "_Stop poking me in the ASS!! Pervert!!"_

Itachi coughed on the microphone, signaling everyone to pay attention already-the result was immediate.

"Esteemed guests of the Sharingan Corporation, I warmly welcome you to the opening of the Research Division of our company. We will be showcasing exhibits in the next hall, featuring the ongoing research being conducted within the facility. I hope you enjoy the party…." and with that he stepped off the podium.

I really couldn't help but feel…weird during the whole welcome speech and all. I mean, before he started, he glanced around the whole room until both our eyes met. He seemed to linger on me mostly while going on with the speech. It was unnerving! It was like he wanted to devour me alive!! After that stupid God-forsaken speech of his, he promptly stepped off the podium and casually made his way towards me. Like some helpless animal cornered by predators, I stood unmoving on my spot, just waiting for Itachi to come to me.

"Mr Uzumaki Naruto, its a pleasure you could come." _was it even proper to use your bedroom voice when speaking to someone you're not even close to?_

He offered his hand to me which I politely took and shook hands with.

"Mr. Uchiha Itachi, it would be an honor to come here. I couldn't refuse such a request from someone such as yourself…" _did I just flirt?_

"Come, let me show you around. Would you like some champagne?" he grabbed two glasses from a passing waiter before offering one to me, which I gladly accepted. I twirled the liquid inside the glass before downing its contents. The sweet and tangy flavor of the liquor soon propagated within my taste buds.

Itachi is definitely a good host for any occasion. He showed me around the entire complex while making casual talk along the way. He made it clear that the Sharingan Corporation did not intend to be competing with our company in terms of research, since they looked up to us in the first place. It was their company's goal to achieve something big in alliance with our company—something possible in the near future.

He then showed me around the showroom where every prototype product produced by their company was displayed. Most of the products were weapons, which I would like to stress as weapons of mass destruction and let's leave it to that. The other products were automobiles and their parts, genetically altered produce (the ones in the market, mind you), even livestock that were genetically modified. _Oh, before I forget. Remember when we were still kids and we fought as to who would get the drumstick on the chicken? Well, Sharingan had genetically-altered the genes of a chicken and the result was every little kid's dream---a six-legged chicken. That meant more drumsticks for the kiddies!!_

I was still busy with my thoughts on the six-legged chicken and what I could do for the dinners to come at my house, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man approach Itachi and whispered something into his ear. I stopped out of my musings and politely asked Itachi if I was disturbing something important and perhaps it would be better if I continued on my own when….

"No, it's something of no degree of importance. I would still like to be your guide along the whole tour of the facility if you would let me. I still have a lot to show you, especially in the research department. I know your expertise on the matter do not go unnoticed and perhaps you might be enjoying yourself there…." Itachi glazed at me with those deep black pools. It was then that I remembered something…

His eyes reminded me of that idiot I fought with the last time I went to Ted's café for my usual treat. He also had those deep and mesmerizing black irises that someone could got lost to. Wait, scratch that!! Why didn't I realize this sooner. This guy here actually looks like that idiot—just with longer and silkier hair. The man was a complete and perfect replica of the idiot. The same eyes, the same facial features, the same body physique and the same sensuality in every movement. I really was trying my best not to blurt out my findings—as not to be classified as an A-Class Moron….

I cleared my throat….

"Umm, Mr Uchiha. If it doesn't bother you would you mind telling me what was that about?" I was really playing with fire here. but I had a hunch this was going somewhere interesting….

I almost caught my breath in relief when he shrugged the response off.

"I don't mind, Mr Uzumaki. If you're really interested in knowing, it seemed my brother has arrived. Maurice was just informing me of those details. Do you have anything else to ask before we proceed?"

"I really appreciate your honesty with me. However I do have one more… I thought you were the only child. Is he older than you or younger? "

"It seems you haven't been doing your homework lately Mr Uzumaki. Though it is a known fact that the existence of my younger brother isn't that known to many people since he doesn't like to socialize much, I can understand why you don't know about this…."

"Oh, I see. "

A man, dressed in black came up to Itachi and whispered (_again_) in his ears. Itachi seemed to frown at this before the man excused himself and walked away.

"My father wants me to meet my brother and allow him to socialize with the guests. Would you mind accompanying me in greeting him?" Itachi's usual expressionless face glanced to me before looking at the direction of the main door.

"I really don't mind. It's actually a good way of knowing the people I might be working with in the future…"

"Follow me…" with that, he turned to his heel and made his way through the crowd towards the main door. I tried peeking through his shoulder to see who this younger brother was, however, the crowded place provided little to no line of vision for at least a foot away.

Itachi seemed to stop in his tracks for a while before he turned to me. He watched me again with those mysterious eyes before saying…..

-

-

-

-

"Mr Uzumaki, I would like you to meet my brother------------Uchiha Sasuke.."

-

-

-

* * *

**I want to hear from you guys. I already have made my SASUKE POV but I still want to know what you guys would like to happen...Hey, a great writer also listens to his critics, ne?**

**-**

**- Till next time, CIAO!!!**


	4. February 7: Sasuke's Solace

**A/N: Sorry for the very delayed update. I kinda lost the momentum in writing this fanfic. **

**Though I have some good news to those yaoi fangirls... Well, I kinda took your disappointment quite seriously - so i made a sort of lemony scene. I tried my best with this one so please be easy. Anyway, hope you guys like it...Enjoy!!**

* * *

Sapphire met Obsidian…. Like the cerulean ocean kisses with the midnight sky….that's how our eyes met. 

I slowly reached out my hand to shake with his-still maintaining eye contact with the blonde Adonis in front of me…. God! How I've waited for something like this!

He slowly grabbed my hand with his, fully enveloping my fragile one with his calloused but soft ones. He gripped mine firmly as if saying "you belong to me…" He was slowly undressing me with his eyes, and I, was willingly submitting myself to him. I was defenseless and vulnerable under his intense gaze. _God help me!_

As our hands broke free, Itachi suddenly turned to his heel, leaving me alone with the God-like blonde. No words were spoken and still none moved. No one wanted the first move. It was as if Fate was taunting us to do so. It was unnerving, frustrating, annoying…but at the same time, it was Eros in still motion.

A passing waiter caught my eye. Finally, some champagne!!! As I reached out to grab a glass, the blonde grabbed mine by the wrist- immediately having my utmost attention. I was staring at him-angry but confused. _What the hell was going on? What the hell's his problem? It's only a glass of champagne…._

Still holding my wrist, he held his gaze with mine. I could always get lost in those unfathomable pools of blue. I was still lost in my trance when he forcibly tugged on my wrist—closing the gap between two bodies reverberating of sexual tension. I was suddenly pulled back from my reverie when I saw his smirk. A VERY FUCKABLY SEXY SMIRK.

I didn't know how to react. I never faced someone so…so forward. Every tension in each muscle screamed SEX. My brain immediately started on overdrive—_in perverted overdrive_. Every possible scenario flashed in my mind-everything consisted doing things people only do behind closed sound-proof doors.

Suddenly, we were weaving our way through the crowd. That's funny, the crowd seemed to involuntarily make way for us. That was weird since the whole place was jam-packed. But I didn't care – not now when things are what I deem them to be.

_**I WAS GOING TO HAVE GREAT SEX WITH A VERY HOT BLONDE!!!**_

He finally stopped to what it seemed to be the men's bathroom. I didn't even register we arrived to that place since my mind was clouded by what I would define as pent-up lust.

Just the ticking of water hitting porcelain could be heard throughout the whole room, which probably meant one thing—we were the only ones inside. He made his way towards the bathroom door and with a soft –_click_-, my fate was sealed.

As quickly as it happened, he was suddenly in front of me – too close for comfort. I could feel each husky breath on my face as he scanned me. I was beginning to become conscious of the sudden closeness between the two of us. What could I do….

"What….." I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say.

He clamped my lips shut.

He was kissing me. Hungrily. Savagely. But I loved it. I wanted it. I wanted HIM to DO IT.

He was in command and I was willing to give him that. He nipped here, sucked there, tongue-fucked my mouth…..and I was giving him that. Hands shot out and roamed my scalp while caressing the delicate cartilage of the ears every now and then. But those hands were not contented—no. They had to grab my cheeks, forcing my face with his—crushing our lips harder than I wanted. Any person would push away after such ferocity. Yet, I still allowed him. It's because I wanted him.

He suddenly broke the kiss. _Fuck! What just happened?_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was about to protest when he placed his hands on my chest before pushing me back. I staggered back but I never got to land on my ass. Then it made sense. He wanted me against the wall.

He was on me again—attacking my lips with the same ferocity as the first. With one hand, he slowly snaked it down, tracing the sides of my body with each electrifying touch. It landed on my belt buckle – and I thought _**"this is it".**_

But instead of grabbing, it continued to snake its way down, while sexually torturing the straining erection confined within. It reached mid-thigh, then forcibly yanked my legs open. The opening allowed him for one final move- he poised his body in. He was still grabbing my leg – holding it in mid-air, when the other hand copied it. He moved in for me to straddle him. I was suspended in mid-air, back against the wall with a very hot, sexy and ,God-damn, very aroused blonde in front of me.

The blonde was still tongue-fucking my mouth when he started to slowly grind himself onto me. I could feel him- every inch of him rubbing against me. It was hot, it was sexy and one though came to mind – he was so huge and ROCK HARD!

I couldn't help the sexually frustrating grind. I had to break free from the delicious kiss…

"Oh….God….ahhh…shhh…..fuck….." The blonde, since he couldn't fuck my mouth, settled for the next best thing—my neck.

"Ahhh….ahhhh….OUCH!!!!!"

Why was my butt aching? I opened my bleary eyes to find the most amusing face I've ever seen on…..Sakura?_ What the hell!!?_

The stupid bitch was wearing this shit-eating grin on her wet and dripping face….Wait…wet and dripping? _What's going on?_

It was then I remembered. Sakura was supposed to be taking a bath before the party. And little 'ol me was waiting for her to finish. _Golly, I must have slept!_

"So, umm, nice dream…?"

I glared. _Stupid Sakura. What the hell is she thinking? _

"It's none of your business, Sakura. And what the hell gave you that idea?" I seethed at my pink haired friend while rubbing my sore butt.

"The **tent** your showing proves otherwise…." _I pale._ "…..so tell me, Sasuke…who was it?"

"Sh…sh….SHUT UP! I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly defended myself. Realizing I really had a TENT, I grabbed the nearest thing my hands could grab---the remote. _Nice move…._

Sakura just smirked. _God I really hate it when she does that. Let me guess…blackmail's coming up real soon….._

She was scrutinizing me with her emerald eyes- scouring every exposed emotion for further blackmail against me. Still towel-clad and dripping wet from her recent trip to the bath tub, she looked as intimidating as Diablo in all her naked glory-just minus the fact she's wearing a shower cap, mud mask and holding two pieces of cucumber on one hand….scary.

Having enough of her "torture", I blurted the next best thing…..

"Don't you have anything else to do-like finish up for the party? And we're what? Thirty minutes late already!!" I screamed.

"Fine, fine…No need to get grumpy Denial King. Just give me another thirty minutes then we'll head out. Sheesh!" And with that, she marched her ass towards the bedroom.

_Whew! That was way too close for comfort_. I don't want to deal with another minute of digging up my personal space just so that pink-haired bitch could blackmail me! This is what I hate being followed or interviewed for the company's sake. Like I give a damn if I'd inherit the freakin' company or not. I just don't want paparazzi on my trail. But the problem is—my girl best friend is the next thing to a god-forsaken paparazzi!!

I got up from the couch, where I just had the best wet dream….wait, **WTF**? Shaking my head off the naughty thoughts, I managed to straighten my white button-up cotton shirt. My black slacks needed no further papering so I just managed to clear it off of annoying cookie crumbs..yumm.

I headed to the kitchen for a drink. I really needed one after that "encounter" with Sakura.

"A beer would do…" I mumbled while searching the insides of the ref for something cold to chug.

Marching back to the living room, I saw Sakura already dressed up in her pink cocktail dress by Lhuiller. Yup, she was dressed to kill for the party. An elegant brow rose up…._did I really take that long in the kitchen?_

"Well, that was fast…" I managed to say between gulps of beer.

Sakura was still putting on the last touches of make-up on her.

"Yeah, I know. Wouldn't want Denial King turn into a grouch for taking too long." I definitely saw that bitchy smirk on her reflection. Why I ….

"Hn…" was my only reply. _So Uchiha like……_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

The party was definitely on full swing by the time we arrived on the doorsteps. The tech center was definitely prepped up for the event. Didn't know Itachi had to go this far for such an event. 

An agent dressed in black made his way towards me and my partner. Making his way to my side, he briefed me on the details currently going on inside.

"Good evening Mr Sasuke. It's great to see you've arrived already. The expo has already been opened in the East wing. The Board of Directors are currently discussing the plans in the Third Floor together with Mr Fugaku. " The agent managed to finish without catching a breather….

"I see. Are there any problems so far with the party?" I asked.

"There have been none so far, Mr Sasuke. However, Mr Itachi wishes to meet you at the doors. He wants you to meet the guest for the entire exhibit."

"Thank you. That would be all…." And with that, I handed the agent the keys to my Lamborghini before he took off to the parking lot.

Sakura nudged me on the sides as soon as the agent sped off. I glazed my eyes over to her, annoyed as what she wanted right now.

"Remember, that guy I told you about?" She whispered.

"Yeah, he's the guest Itachi's been talking about. I've done some research on his accomplishments, and I must say, it really is a lot coming from someone so young.."

"Yeah, so young and HOT….." My mouth was left gaping. _How could she speak like that in places like these. But then again, I really wouldn't mind…._

"Let me be the judge of that. I haven't seen pics of him on any of the papers I've read. Seems the guy is as secretive as me….." I answered. Or maybe, he's not too good on the eyes. _But why would Sakura insist him as HOT…?_

"Yeah, I might buy that idea….but you're not secretive. Your calming aura really gives reporters the chance to think twice…." Sakura helpfully quipped.

I glared.

-

-

-

-

-

We slowly made our way to the entrance. Another agent greeted me and informed the others via phone on my arrival. I managed a quick view of the room. It was definitely filled with people from the different sectors of the elite. There were also representatives from companies Itachi managed a partnership with. I let myself take in a huge breath….this is going to be a long night.

Suddenly, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Long, silky black ebony hair tied back in an elegant ponytail – it meant only one thing. Itachi was drawing near.

Sakura nudged my arm again for the second time this night. She brought her lips unto my ear and whispered…

" I better leave you to your brother. If you need me, I'll be in the second floor near the buffet table. I'm starving…." and with that she turned to her heel and walked away.

Now I was left alone to fend for myself – no Sakura to assist me, just me. However, just seeing Itachi coming towards me and the possibility of a tense confrontation allowed me to steel myself to whatever comes along….

The agent leading in front of Itachi immediately saw and gave a curt nod. This signaled his exit from the confrontation between the two brothers slash rivals. The sight of my brother appearing behind the now leaving agent caused my insides to stand ground. I had learned from experience that social confrontation, err, mingling with Itachi meant swallowing every ounce of pride within me. It was either humiliation or embarrassment that resulted in every time we went together. He was always correct – and my role, just nod to everything he said.

As soon as Itachi stepped in front of me, our eyes met. It was as if we were sizing each other up. The sudden tension broke when he uttered….

"Sasuke…." and with that he turned around.

I couldn't manage to return the greeting. It all happened too fast. I reached out to tap his arm when he started….

"Mr Uzumaki, I would like you to meet my brother------------Uchiha Sasuke.."

This was it. I steeled myself once more – this time a lot stronger than the usual. I was expecting some arrogant, stuck up HOT guy ( _stupid Sakura for corrupting my mind_….) that Itachi would probably get along just fine…**Well, birds of the same feather flock together – right?**

Taking a deep breath and putting on my most neutral expression, I prepared myself in meeting this so-called esteemed guest.

Time seemed to slow as Itachi gave way for both parties to meet and it was then…..

_Sapphire met Obsidian…. Like the cerulean ocean kisses with the midnight sky….that's how our eyes met._ It was just like in my dream!!! But worse….

The guy that stood before was no other than that BLUNDERING IDIOT FROM THE COFFEE SHOP!!!!!

Shock was putting it lightly…I COULDN'T DEFINE WHAT CAME CRASHING THROUGH MY MIND!!! Though it seemed the same expression flashed before the Blonde Sex God's face….wait…._WHAT_?

I wasn't expecting this. Though I had a vague picture of who to expect – but not this…this MORON. His now cheeky smexy smirk was taunting me…err_, I did not just say that. How was I supposed to act in front of someone I was utterly embarrassed of? I'm just human….._

However, that glare Itachi sent my way had me reeling back into reason. Composing myself, I let my stance relax with a LOT of effort. Putting back my mask of indifference, I took his hand and firmly shook it.

That was it…It was over, though I had this lingering feeling of warmth in the hand I used to grasp his. It was confusing, to say the least. But I found Weird…..

"Mr Uzumaki, I would like to show you the showroom up in the second floor. It would also be best if we passed the buffet table there before continuing with the tour…" It was Itachi who broke the unnerving silence.

"Uh, sure Mr Uchiha. Please lead the way…." the blonde SEX GOD finally managed to speak after breaking eye contact with mine. He then broke into one HELLUVA SEXY SMILE before walking away…

To say I was stunned was an understatement. Petrified? I don't think so…Speechless? Partly, I guess….

Aroused…? VERY .….

After that sexually enthralling encounter with the mystery guy, I was finally able to relax and take another breather. It was one of the most stressful experiences I've ever had. Not to mention arousing…. Gosh, I've been talking about arousals ever since that blonde took my breath away…

I slowly staggered myself towards the elevator before grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and chugged down the entire contents in one huge swing. I really needed something to cool me off. A glass wasn't enough…perhaps dousing myself in cold water might help.

After a quick trip to the Gent's Room, I was back to normal – well, as normal as I thought I'd be. Straightening myself once more, I took another huge breath, looked across the whole room and said to myself….

" Well, I hope Sakura appreciates me socializing…."

And with that, I disappeared into the crowd..

-

-

-

-

* * *

_The whole night really wasn't that bad. I mean, though I've had some petty arguments with some business figures, it really wasn't such a big deal. I always managed to snake my way out with words only an Uchiha would be able to pull off. There really wasn't any interesting that happened after that. Well, except for one though….._

As one o'clock slowly crept in, the blonde had made some congratulatory speech of some sort. I found it quite interesting since it wasn't some damn speech based on biases. Many would've thought the blonde prepared it beforehand – but I could easily discern it was impromptu. Heh, point one for the blonde. _And here I was thinking blondes were naturally dumb…_

The party was slowly coming to an end and people were slowly exiting the establishment but not before giving us some congratulatory words. Sakura had to leave early but since I couldn't drive her home, I called an agent to take her since naturally I had to stay behind to see things went smoothly-even post party.

As I was taking my last tour of the West Wing, Mr Sarutobi, one of the Assistant Board of Directors approached me in a somewhat serious manner. Guessing what his intentions were, I acknowledged his presence.

"Mr Sarutobi, I assume you've enjoyed yourself in the party…." I asked the burly man of forty.

"Mr Uchiha Sasuke…." his tone carried a hint of maliciousness. I cringed. I had an idea where this would end…

"…let's cut the pleasantries. I'm here to inform you of your status within the company. Earlier, the Board of Directors had come to a conclusion concerning the shares of the company between you and Mr Itachi." he gazed into my eyes as if scanning for any sign of weakness.

" Itachi had informed me concerning the shares of the company. I would get my share when I've…" I searched my brain for the right word. I wasn't risking of using "_**it**__" _**…**

"…established myself within the company. I presume you were about to say that…?" I asked the man.

"That is last week's news…" he added. I raised a brow… "what I am about to inform you has just been decided not too long ago. The Board has believed it would be beneficial to the company if the members of the board would handle the shares supposed to be yours. It would come to the Board's decision to hand over the authority to you when we see fit."

My eyes widened at this. This could not be happening! Itachi is one case I could accept – but the Board…? Ever since I started within the company the Board had always seen me as an _outcast._ I could never understand their point of view – their criticisms. For the first few months, I accepted every comment as constructive criticisms to improve my skills within the company. I thought they imposed an iron grip on my persona as a means of concern. But as months rolled by, it was as if nothing ever changed. My fellow colleagues had praised me as one of the best Executives the company ever had – and I never meant to bluff for my own sake. But even with my growth in skills and management, the Board never seemed to cease its criticisms – rather the insults had increased. It was when I hacked into my file that I found out the reason…they didn't TRUST ME.

Now this sudden news had confirmed my darkest fears. The Board does not want me taking control of half the company.

"Sasuke, let me clear things. We don't trust you. In fact, we don't even know why your father placed you in the company. And as for your father, Mr Fugaku now thinks so too. You are a disgrace to the company and you will always be. Your records though satisfactory, don't meet the standards your father has set for you. However, Mr Fugaku thinks it would be unwise to, what's the word again…, ahh, cut off any cooncetions with his youngest son. You will still be continuing your work as Executive of the Research and Development sector. " he paused.

"That would be all Mr Sasuke and Good Evening….See you tomorrow" and with that the man walked away.

I was suddenly left empty. I was alone in a n empty hallway with no solace. I wanted to break down and cry yet I couldn't. I couldn't show them I was weak. I couldn't show them that I, too, was human capable of emotion… it was just too much ask..

The passion I've left to keep me going on this company has just died. No more reason for me to go on. No reason for me to strive knowing that whatever I do, there will always be people who would bring me down.

I really want to cry…I really do…I really just want to…

-

-

-

-

-

"You know, I always though you were some troubled bastard. Guess I was right…."

-

-

-

-

-

I whipped my head towards the direction of the voice. Bullshit! Of all times, why did it have to be him…

"It's none of your business. Aren't you supposed to going home by now?" I seethed at the now approaching blonde.

From the shadows, the man stepped out and approached me. As soon as the moonlight shone on him – I couldn't help but feel awed. He looked surreal. Almost angelic, if you ask me. The blonde hair shone with a certain luster only angels had the privilege of having. Those unfathomable sapphire orbs appeared more inviting. His entire being- beautiful….

I snapped out of my daze. What was this guy think he was doing? He shouldn't be meddling with other people's business. It was unethical…

" I know. It's absolutely none of my business. But I couldn't help overhearing your conversation…." the man said.

"Bastard!! Just leave me alone!" I screamed. The nerve!!!

The blonde just stared at me with those eyes. Pity…Concern…Sympathy….was that what I think it is?

Upon seeing his unspoken emotion, I felt so little – so…so USELESS!!!

"**I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY OR YOUR GOD-DAMN CONCERN ! ALL I WANTED WAS SOME SPACE ! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!"**

My breathing was ragged. My emotions were pouring like rainfall. My mind was in a state of confusion, rage and disgust – disgust at myself for being so GOD-DAMN SHITTY!!

-

-

-

-

"It seems I wasn't wrong with my first impressions on you. You really are pitiful…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

That was it. I snapped. I lunged for the man. He deserved my fury. He deserved my wrath. I need to let it out and the next best thing is HIM. I reared back a fist aiming for his face…..

But suddenly he grabbed my arm, twirled me around and used the momentum to position himself behind me. I was a goner. I closed my eyes expecting him to land a blow behind me…but none came.

-

-

-

-

-

-

All I felt was a pair of arms holding me so damn tight, I couldn't move my arms. His breathe caressed my neck as he placed his head on my shoulder. I was grappled in place by the man that oozed sex.

Reason battled with emotions inside of me. Here I was, torn between breaking free of the bond and reason things out like real men. But a part of me, wanted to break down and cry within the only comfort I could find within miles. Though his grip was strong, I felt safe. I wanted to be held forever…..

"Let me go. What are you doing? Just let me go!!" I seethed.

"Hush now…." he whispered in my ear. Surprisingly, I was losing control of myself. I was losing my strength – fast.

My knees buckled under the pressure of my emotions. I collapsed on the floor – bringing him down with me. He didn't let his grip on me loosen. He just held me tighter but not to the point to cause discomfort. We just stayed there – unmoving. Two figures finding solace in each other for what seemed like eternity… It was just too much for my barriers to start breaking up….

"Why are you doing this….You don't even know me…." I softly said. But it only came out as a soft whisper….

He seemed to pause for a moment. Probably thinking of what to say. After a moment of silence, he said…

"I…I really don't know…Perhaps it's because I hate seeing people sad." he said.

"But you don't even know me!" I tried to reason out a little louder…

"I know…" the blonde whispered near my ear.. "…I know…but it seemed to be the right thing to do…"

"But what if somebody sees us…what would they think.." I reasoned again.

-

-

-

-

"Let them think what they want to think…But right now, it's what I think you would need the most…" he said.

-

-

-

-

Those words struck me. Words so sincere coming from someone I barely know. And it was right then, every mental barrier broke.

I broke free of his embrace, shocking him. But what happened next shocked me more. The moment I broke free, I turned around and hugged him back.

He seemed fazed by the sudden change but his hands soon found their way back and hugged me as fiercely as before. I cried my heart out in his chest. Every emotion, every pain, every memory – came out flooding….pouring as tears I've kept inside for so long. I grabbed onto his shirt and poured my soul out to him – a stranger, but I didn't care.

He started rubbing his hands in soothing circles along my back – like a mother would to a sobbing infant. I felt warmth. I felt solace. I felt love.

I didn't know how long we've stayed like that. Perhaps minutes, hours – I didn't know. All my attention was focused on that single emotion I never though I'll ever feel again after my mother died. An emotion I could never define…

After what seemed an eternity, my wails had subsided to silent sobs. The blonde slowly lifted my prone form from his and stared at me…

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

" I think I'm fine" I managed to say between sobs. Hearing this, he lifted the both of us to our feet but not before giving me one more embrace.

" Hehehe…" the blonde chuckled. Even his chuckles seem comforting. "….I guess we both got carried away…"

"Yeah, I guess." I said. " …but thank you."

"Hey, anytime. You know, it was actually funny. Come to think of it, it's not everyday you see two guys crying like sissy girls…"

I glared. " Are you implying I'm a sissy…?"

"No, no, no…" he waved his hands in front of him defensively. "...that's not what I meant. "

"Well, what did you mean…?" I queried. The effects of the previous _emotional _crisis slowly wearing off…

"Well, ummm…." the blonde was clearly at loss for words…

"Hn, whatever." I ended. The blonde seemed to sigh upon hearing this.

Now, it was really awkward. What were we supposed to say now? _You smell nice_….wait, what's that supposed to mean!!?

The blonde seemed to take things easier than me. He was now straightening his suit of any creases while I was still staring at the floor – suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

"Well, umm, you okay now right?" the blonde asked once again.

"Yeah. So I guess you're going already, right? It's almost three. I'm sure you still have work tomorrow." I asked the blonde.

"Hehehe, I totally forgot I still had work tomorrow, err, I mean today…" I raised a brow. _What a moron!_ "….so, I better be going now." the blonde turned to his heel and walked off before giving me a goofy grin.

I couldn't help but smile at how the tension of the situation just dispersed just like that. The blonde really is amazing. Oh shit!!!

"Wait…" I called out to the blonde. He quickly turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry…but I didn't get your name. We weren't formally introduced…" I said.

The blonde gave a hearty chuckle upon hearing what I said. It was really come to think of it – we never got each other's name….

"Well, my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Twenty five years old and still single." The blonde, now known as Naruto cheekily said.

I scoffed at his actions, though I found it cute.

" The name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm also twenty five years old and also single." I chuckled at how he made a goofy face on my introduction.

"Sasuke, I guess I'll be seeing you around…. Oh, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, you can always call me…" Naruto quipped with a smirk.

"You wish, Uzumaki." Silence reigned. Comfortable silence.

He turned to continue on his way but…

" But Thank you, Naruto." I shouted back to his retreating form. He just gave a wave of his arm before he disappeared from my sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, I dusted myself off before heading for my car and drove home.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

As I lay down on my bed, the events of the day flashed before me. I couldn't help but feel the twinge in my chest when I recalled how useless I felt upon hearing the news from Mr Sarutobi. It was just unfair.

But when I remembered how everything felt unbelievably okay when Naruto comforted me, I couldn't help but smile. It felt nice. I felt safe and warm. I felt I belonged.

Sleep was slowly beginning to take its toll. As I closed my eyes, I whispered the words that I never imagined would change my life forever….

-

-

-

-

-

"Naruto, nice name…..."

-

-

-

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? If you think I should continue writing this fanfic...I NEED REVIEWS!!!! Just remember, what's one week after Feb 7? **

**Thank you for reading and CIAO!!!!**


	5. The Return aka Author's Notes

I'm back!!!!!

To those who were expecting a new chappie….sorry folks, nuh-uh – for now! Anyway, I just got back from my recent trip abroad last month. The last time I posted a new chapter was months ago and I totally forgot how to continue with the story…

My GF, who BTW was the one who insisted I write a NARUSASU fanfic since she is a fangirl herself, is quite adamant I finish the story and threatened to blackmail me in case I forgot.

I really need your assistance, comments, suggestions, violent reactions, FANTASIES, etc, etc…..

Please do write soon. I'm starting the new chapter and hopefully finish it by next week!! Cut me some slack folks – it's hard being a nurse hehehehe….

Till the NEW CHAPTER!!!! CIAO!!!!


End file.
